parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Café Adventure/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Café Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited to Pretend to Have A Restaurant at Cafe Blue! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Cafe Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Clothes for Our Restaurant, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: You Must Be Here For Lunch! *Sprinkles: Wonderful! *Blue: Right This Way! *Steve: I'm Practicing To Be A Waiter! *Blue: Cause Steve, Me, and Sprinkles are Opening Up A Restaurant for You Guys! *Sprinkles: It's Called "Cafe Blue!" *Blue: Me and Sprinkles Are The Chefs! *Sprinkles: We are Making Lunch! *Steve: Hey!, Will You All Be Waiters With Me? *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Steve: Great!, Because We Have to Finish Getting Everything Ready, We Have to Ask Our Friends What They Wanna Eat, and We Have to Bring Them Their Food! *Sprinkles: So, Blue!, Is Everything Ready? *Blue: No! *Steve: Uh-Oh!, The Table is Missing Some Chairs! *Sprinkles: So, How Many Chairs Do You Think We Need? *Little Bill: 2! *Steve: Oh!, Right! *Blue: 2 Chairs for 1, 2, Place Settings!, Thanks! *Steve: Hey, Guys!, I Think Our Restaurant is Ready for Business! *Sprinkles: See?, We Set The Tables! *Steve: We Uh..., We Made Our Menu! *Blue: Our Menu Shows What We're Serving for Lunch! *Steve: (Clears Throat), Our Beverage Today..., is an Apple Juice!, for Our Main Course, We Have 2 Choices!, A Cheese Sandwich Neatly Cut Into Triangles, Or Spaghetti!, Topped With A Tomato Sauce!, Each Comes With A Side Dish of Crispy, Crunchy, Carrot Sticks!, and Our Dessert Today is Uh..., For Dessert, We Have Uh... *Sprinkles: Uh-Oh!, Hey, Blue!, We Forgot to Add Dessert to Our Menu! *Blue: (Gasps), Oh No!, I Forgot to Add Dessert! *Steve: Well, What Do You Think We Should Make for Dessert? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, You, Sprinkles, Your Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Make for Dessert!, What A Delicious Idea! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Little Bear: Hey!, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sidetable: Here's Your Notebook!, Waiters! *Sprinkles: Oh!, Right! *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! *Oswald: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What We Should Make for Dessert!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Slippery: Exuse Me, Waiters! *Pail: Is The Restaurant Opened? *Steve: We Have Customers! *Sprinkles: Blue!, We Have Customers! *Blue: Oh!, Hello!, and Welcome to Cafe Blue!, Please!, Have A Seat! *Steve: And Uh..., We'll Get You Some Water While You Look at The Menu! *Sprinkles: Okay!, So How Many Customers Do We Have? *Blue: Hmm, Let's Count and See! *Steve: 1, 2, 3, 4!, 4!, So We Need 4 Cups of Water! *Sprinkles: And as an Advertiser, Some Pretzels!, Each One Lightly Salted and Shaped Like A Knot!, Enjoy! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go to My Kitchen and Get 4 Cups of Water! *Steve: Water!, Water!, Okay!, Ah-Hah!, 1... *Benny: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *Kiku: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Hen: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On This..., Cookie! *Johnny Snowman: It Looks Like an Oatmeal Cookie! *Steve: You Know Where We Need to Write This Cookie Clue, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Sprinkles: So..., A Cookie! *Steve: Let's Draw An Oval, and Then Some Squiggly Lines, Like This!, There, A Cookie. *Blue: So, What Should We Make for Dessert, With The Clue, A Cookie? *Wendy: Maybe We Can Bake Cookies For Dessert! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Blue: Psst!, Steve!, Me and Sprinkles Have A Problem! *Sprinkles: We're Out of The Ingredients to Make Spaghetti Sauce! *Maggie: Uh-Oh! *Blue: How Do We Make Spaghetti? *Steve: Well, Maybe No One Will Order Spaghetti!, and They'll Just Order Cheese Sandwiches Instead! *Blue: I Hope So! *Sprinkles: Let Us Know! *Steve: There's No Spaghetti Sauce!, There We Are!, 4 Cups of Water! *Shovel, Pail, Slippery, and Tickety: Thank You! *Steve: Oh!, You're Very Welcome!, Okay!, Now It's Time to Write Everyone's Food Order in Our Order Pad!, Will You Help? *Beast: Sure! *Steve: Great!, (Clears Throat), May I Take Your Order Please?, We Recommend The Cheese Sandwich! *Pail: I'd Like Spaghetti, Please? *Steve: Spaghetti!, Okay!, 1 Spaghetti!, (Laughs), Would You Like A Cheese Sandwich? *Shovel: May I Have Spaghetti Too? *Steve: Sure!, So That's 2 Orders of Spaghetti!, Hello!, May I Please Take Your Order?, We Have A Cheese Sandwich on The Menu Today! *Slippery: May I Have Spaghetti? *Steve: I See! *Tickety: Me Too! *Steve: Okay!, So That's..., 2 More Orders of, Spaghetti!, Thank You!, So..., Uh..., How Many Orders of Spaghetti is That All Together?, Let's Count and See! *Steve and The Nick Jr. Characters: 1, 2, 3, 4! *Steve: 4 Orders of Spaghetti! *Kipper: Okay! *Steve: Hello, Chefs!, I Have A Lunch Order! *Blue: Great! *Sprinkles: What is It? *Steve: Well..., It's Uh..., It's, Uh..., It's 4 Orders..., of Spaghetti! *Blue and Sprinkles: Spaghetti? *Steve: I Know!, I Know!, But Everyone Kept Saying!, Spaghetti!, Spaghetti!, Spaghetti!, and..., We Don't Know What to Do! *Sprinkles: But We're Out Of The Ingredients For Spaghetti Sauce! *Blue: Hey!, I Got an Idea!, Follow Me, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters!, We Can Skidoo Into The Grocery Store! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Skidoo Into The Grocery Store and Get The Ingredients for Our Spaghetti Sauce! *Sprinkles: I'll Go Start Cooking The Spaghetti! *Blue: Okay, Sprinkles!, Come On! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Blue, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into Grocery Store) *Blue: Attention, Shoppers!, The First Ingredient We Need Is Green Peppers!, That Way!, To The Peppers! *Maisy: To The Peppers! *Blue: I Think We Better Get The Carton That Has More Peppers! *Steve: Okay! *Blue: So, Which Carton Looks Like It Has More Peppers? *Franklin: That One! Category:Article stubs Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:Transcripts